Nalby Oneshots
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Exactly what the title says - a series of Nalby oneshots. Some fics will be rated T so that is what the entire fic is rated - but every chapter I will post the rating because some may be lower than T. Main pairing is Newt/Alby, though there will be other side pairings. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if, when they were little, Newt and Alby had pretend weddings? And what if, when they were older, Alby asked Newt to marry him for real?**

**Pairing(s): Newt/Alby, mentioning of Teresa/Brenda **

**Rated: T **

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship **

**Warning(s): Intense kissing**

* * *

><p>Newt's backyard was set up to look like a wedding. A small one, with few chairs, and lots of flowers. Newt's two siblings, Nicole and Nathan, fought over what their place was in the wedding. "But I want to be the ring barrier, Mom!" Nicole complained.<p>

Their mother laughed. "It's ring _bearer_, Nikki," she told Newt's sister. Nathan promptly stuck his tongue out at Nicole. "Nathan! Don't make fun of your sister."

"She's the flower girl," Nathan declared. "I'm the ring bearer."

Five year old Newt, one of the two grooms, laughed at his brother and sister. "Well, I'm the groom, which is better than both the ring bearer and the flower girl," he decided.

"If you don't have a ring bearer, who's going to give you and Alby the rings?" his mother reminded him. "And without a flower girl, who will throw flowers behind you as you walk down the aisle?"

Newt's face reddened. "Oh, yeah."

Nathan and Nicole giggled.

Six year old Alby came up to them, smiling. Newt and Alby hugged, completely oblivious to all the "awwww"s around them. "All right," said Newt's mom, are we ready to start?"

The wedding audience included both Newt and Alby's parents, and their grandparents. Alby's two sisters and one brother were the bridesmaids and groomsman. Newt's father walked his son down the short aisle and gave his small hand to Alby's equally as small one, smiling. Both kids blushed matching shades of red.

They said their vows and everyone was surprised when Alby went in for a small but firm kiss on the lips, and then he and Newt went to go play as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>They started dating when Newt was fourteen and Alby was fifteen. By then, Newt had figured out he was gay. The fact that he liked his hair long, that he never really noticed any of the girls around him (and he was friends with a lot of girls), and the fact that he had always loved playing with tea sets and dolls instead of toy cars and trucks.<p>

The fact that he had a huge crush on Alby helped, too.

He and Alby were watching a movie on Alby's couch one Friday night, an empty pizza box on the coffee table in front of them. Newt had his feet tucked up under him and his head on Alby's shoulder. "Albs?" Newt mumbled.

"Mmm?" Alby had his hand in Newt's long hair and was gently combing it with his fingers.

"Remember how when we were little, we used to have fake weddings and stuff?" Newt said, looking up at his best friend, who nodded. Newt blushed crimson and said, "Alby, I want to try something. And I want you to swear to me that you won't do anything irrational."

"I swear," Alby said gently.

Newt took a deep breath. "Here goes," he said. The blond closed his eyes, leaned in and pressed his lips against Alby's in a deep kiss. He let it linger before pulling back, his worried blue eyes staring into Alby's shocked chocolate brown ones. "I love you, Alby," Newt told him. "I've loved you for a while now." His heart lurched when he realized that Alby's eyes were glistening with tears. "Alby, what's wrong?"

"That's just...that's the sweetest thing ever..._me_?" Alby asked, like he couldn't believe it. Newt wiped away the tears that were starting to trickle down Alby's cheeks.

"You, Alby," Newt said, reaching for his best friend's hand. "I'm yours, if you'll have me."

"If I'll have..." Alby shook his head in disbelief and grabbed Newt, their lips meeting in another kiss.

* * *

><p>Four years later, Alby and Newt were still dating. They had planned a date one night and Alby showed up at Newt's door looking smug and extremely hot in a black and white suit. "Hey," Newt said, smiling at Alby as he grabbed his jacket and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "You look sexy. Should I change?"<p>

"No, not at all." Alby took his hand and led Newt to his car.

Now Newt was curious. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Alby smiled. "It's a surprise." He opened the passenger side door for Newt and went over to the other side of the car.

It was about a ten minute drive to their old elementary school. "What the bloody shuck are we doing here?" Newt asked. "I haven't been here in years."

"You'll see." Holding hands, they snuck into their old school. They went into Mrs. Paige's classroom, where Newt and Alby had met when Newt was standing by the toy chest looking for something to do and Alby had bonked Newt on the head with his very hard lunch box on the very first day of school. They had been inseparable ever sine. In the exact spot Newt had been standing when he was three years old was a romantic dinner set out for them. Candles were placed around the cream colored tablecloth and Alby had cooked lasagna and garlic bread for them. He had even snuck out a bottle of champagne.

Newt realized his mouth was wide open and he closed it. "Alby, did you do all this...for _me_?"

"For us," Alby said, and pulled Newt over to the blanket. He pulled a small packet out of his pocket, and Newt blushed furiously when he realized it was a condom. "I thought, just in case you were ready-"

Newt was surprised. "You want our first time to be where we first met?"

Alby paled. "I don't know, I just thought - if you don't like it, we can-"

The blond laughed. "Alby," he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "That's so incredibly _romantic_."

Alby smiled and Newt kissed him, pulling him over to where he had laid out pillows and blankets. His dark eyes reflected the candlelight as Newt pressed his lips against his boyfriend's in a deep kiss. He lay down on the pillows as Alby kissed his neck, closing his eyes and shivering in pleasure. Newt opened his eyes and pulled back. "Can I...?" His fingers rested on the buttons of Alby's nice shirt.

"Of course," Alby said.

Newt slid Alby's jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. He took Alby's shirt completely off, leaving him shirtless, and ran a hand down his boyfriend's bare chest. "You're so beautiful," Newt said. "I can't believe we're doing this, Alby."

Alby smiled. "I can't, either," he agreed. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Well, believe it, shuck-face." Alby chuckled and the kiss that followed was more intense. Newt got the condom out of Alby's pocket, holding it up. "Alby, I want you," he gasped. "Please."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," Alby said.

"You won't," Newt protested, his eyes filling with tears. "I know you won't." He kissed Alby as his boyfriend took the condom from him.

"All right," Alby agreed, and Newt smiled through his tears.

* * *

><p>A while later, they were cuddling together under the blankets. "Wow," Newt gasped, strands of blond hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Alby, I don't even have words for how amazing that was. This, all of this, is just so romantic." Newt lifted his head and smiled at his lover, kissing him deeply.<p>

Alby smiled. "Actually, that's not all I had planned," he admitted.

Newt's jaw dropped. "There's _more_?" he said in awe. "Alby this was the best, most romantic night of my life. You didn't have to-"

"No, Newt, just listen," Alby said, sitting up and taking Newt's hand. The blankets fell off his bare shoulder and Newt couldn't resist running a hand down Alby's chest and his stomach. He was so beautiful. "Newt, these past four years have been the best years of my life. I know we've had fights, said some god awful things, but that doesn't change how much I love you, and I never want you to think it does. I lose my temper but I never mean those things I say to you sometimes." Newt wanted to protest but he let Alby talk. "Newt, I want to keep loving you and annoying you and making memories with you for the rest of my life." Newt laughed through his tears. "And, if you'll have me..." Newt smiled as he remembered what he had said when he told Alby that he loved him. Alby revealed a small box and opened it to show Newt a beautiful diamond ring. "Newton Issacs, my best friend and the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Stunned, Newt gasped out, "Yes," and threw his arms around Alby and kissed him. Newt couldn't believe Alby asked him to marry him. He didn't realize he was crying until Alby kissed his tears away and slid the ring on his finger. "I love you so much, Alby," Newt said, hugging him tightly.

Alby pressed a kiss to his blond head. "I love you, too, shuck-face."

* * *

><p>The wedding was seven months later, when Newt was nineteen and Alby was twenty. It was on the beach, which was really romantic as the sun was setting. Newt had spent all day getting ready for the wedding, and he had longed for Alby to be there with him. "You're technically the bride, so it would be bad luck for me to see you in your pretty dress," Alby had joked, laughing, and earning himself a smack upside the head.<p>

Newt wasn't wearing a _dress_, thank you very much, though Teresa had tried in vain to put him in one. However, he _was_ wearing a very feminine-looking black and white suit. He wore a veil as well, and he imagined Minho laughing (because Newt knew he would), which didn't help his annoyance. "Why do I have to wear the veil?" he asked Teresa, who was helping him get ready. Her girlfriend, Brenda, was currently torturing Alby, but Newt was sure Alby looked handsome as ever. Newt just looked ridiculous. "Make Alby wear the veil," Newt complained. "He can pull it off. He can pull _anything_ off."

"It'll give you a nice, feminine touch," Teresa said.

The blond mimicked her. "I'm a _bloke_," Newt growled.

Teresa just laughed. "Alby will like it."

"He'll bloody laugh at me."

"Trust me, Newt," Teresa said. "You'll look attractive, especially to Alby. No one should be cranky on their wedding day. Now be quiet and let me-"

"Torture me?" Newt offered.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she began to braid Newt's long hair.

* * *

><p>As soon as Newt caught sight of Alby standing at the altar, he felt the breath go out of him. While his dad led him down the aisle, the normally relaxing waves crashing against the shore not calming Newt's nerves at all, Newt felt it impossible to take his eyes off of Alby. He looked gorgeous in a black and white suit that brought out his eyes, a single red rose tucked in his suit pocket.<p>

Alby looked radiant, whereas Newt thought he looked ridiculous and completely feminine with flowers braided in his hair like bloody Rapunzel from that Disney movie, _Tangled_. Alby seemed awestruck, though, so that was good. At least his soon-to-be husband didn't think he looked ridiculous.

They'd memorized their vows after practicing them for seven months, while preparing for their wedding. Alby went first. He smiled gently at Newt, the smile that Newt had fallen in love with, took Newt's hands in his, and started his speech off with "Newt, you stupid slinthead," earning laughs from the audience. "I remember when we used to have pretend weddings when we were growing up together. We kissed that one time and I think it surprised the shuck out of both our families." Nods of agreement from both grooms' families, and a couple more laughs. "When you kissed me and told me that you loved me, I knew we were meant to be together. I knew we'd grow up, get married for real, and start our own family. It was like I could see our whole life stretched out before us in that kiss." Newt didn't stop the hot, salty tears streaming silently down his cheeks. He just focused on Alby's blurry image in front of him. "That's how I knew you were my soul mate. I didn't want anyone else, ever. Newt, I love you so much, and I swear that I will never stop loving you for as long as I live, and after I die. I am so honored to be marrying you." Newt thought his speech had ended and then Alby said, "And, no, you don't look ridiculous in that outfit. I _know_ you think you do." Alby knew him so well. Everyone erupted into laughter, though there was sniffling, too, and they clapped.

Newt didn't know how he could ever make Alby as happy with his vows as he was feeling right now. He hadn't come up with anything nearly that beautiful. "Alby, the night that you proposed to me was the best night of my life. I remember when we first met, the very first day of preschool, and I walked right up to you and bonked you on the head with a box of crayons." Their audience howled with laughter, and Alby laughed through his tears. Newt smiled as he remembered the moment like it was yesterday. "We've come a long way since then, and I know even longer as the years pass - though that doesn't mean I won't still bonk you on the head with something every now and then. Because I will." More laughter from their families and friends, and from Alby. "Alby, I can't wait to be married to you and start our lives together as a a family. I love you more than anything." Alby hugged him tightly and Newt clung to him, his face wet with tears.

They exchanged rings then and were pronounced husbands. Alby pulled Newt into his arms and kissed him so deeply that Newt felt his knees grow weak. He couldn't believe it. He and Alby were finally married.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Review please? :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: When Newt gets drunk at Minho's party and Alby takes him back to his apartment, Newt says some very interesting things - and does something very interesting, but how will Alby react? **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): Newt/Alby**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Humor, Drama **

**Warning(s): underage drinking**

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come get me," slurred a very drunk Newt as Alby dragged him out Minho's front door, away from the party and most importantly, the alcohol. "Minho was going to drive me home."<p>

"Minho won't be driving anyone home," Alby informed Newt as he opened the passenger door for his best friend, who ever so gracefully fell down onto the seat. Alby proudly held up the car keys he'd easily stolen from the captain of the track team. The _very drunk_ captain of the track team, he might add.

"Those Minho's?" Newt slurred as Alby got in the driver's seat and quickly drove away, towards his apartment. "He's gonna be mad."

"Yeah, well, he can deal," Alby said. "And so can you."

They arrived at Alby's apartment, which was messy. He only had one bedroom and his couch was covered in papers because he was already starting to study for his finals. "Well..." He trailed off, looking away to hide his blush as he realized the only option. "You can sleep in my bed with me."

"Sounds like a plan!" Newt cheerfully threw his arms around Alby.

"Yeah, you're way too happy about that," grumbled Alby as he picked Newt up and carried him to bed.

"Hey, I didn't realize I was Rapunzel," Newt said as he held up a strand of his own long blond hair. "Are you my-"

"NO," Alby interrupted, probably too harshly. He what Newt was about to say and he blushed furiously at the thought. He threw Newt down on his bed none too gently, cursing the fact that he'd gotten a twin bed and not a shucking California king bed. Newt snuggled against Alby when he got in bed, making it impossible for him to concentrate on the book he'd just picked up. But, he had to admit, cuddling with Newt was kind of nice.

"Hey, Alby?" Newt slurred.

"Hmm?" Alby turned a page in his book.

"I love you."

Alby's head snapped up and he was so surprised that he dropped his book. They didn't usually say that to each other, despite their closeness. Really, it was sweet. "I love you, too, shuck-face." Alby smiled.

But Newt shook his head. "Not like that," he said. "Like this." He pressed his lips against Alby's in a sloppy but surprisingly pleasant kiss if you ignored the disgusting taste of alcohol. Something stirred deep in Alby's heart, and he knew in that moment that he was in love.

And then he remembered that Newt was drunk, and he pulled away. "Newt, I can't do this right now," he said. After all, Newt might have just kissed Alby because he was drunk. "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

Newt looked disappointed. "'Kay," he agreed. "Can we cuddle?"

"Sure, why not?" Alby let Newt snuggle up to him as he turned out the light.

* * *

><p>Alby was busy making breakfast for him and Newt, when he heard his best friend's British accent. "Bloody hell, Alby, I feel awful," Newt said as he entered the kitchen.<p>

The dark skinned boy smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine. I'm making pancakes."

"Can you put some bloody Advil in them?" Newt groaned. "And some water, too."

Alby laughed. "There's already water in them, shuck-face," he reminded his best friend. Advil's in the cabinet, help yourself."

Note to self, Alby thought as Newt popped three tablets of Advil. Never tell Newt to help himself to Advil. "Hey, Newt, we need to talk about last night," he said as Newt swallowed his medicine with water.

"What about it?" Newt asked, standing beside him at the counter.

Alby finished up the pancakes and put them on two plates. He gave one plate to Newt. "Newt, last night..."

Concern filled Newt's gorgeous blue eyes. "Alby, everything all right?" he asked.

"You, uh...made some comparisons about us and the story about Rapunzel," Alby said and Newt frowned like, How did I get from us to Rapunzel? Alby suppressed a smile. It had actually been kind of hilarious. "And then you, um...said that you loved me. And then you kissed me. On the lips."

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Newt said, "I kissed you."

"Yeah." Alby felt awkward. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

Tears filled Newt's eyes and Alby felt his heart breaking. Newt nodded. "It's true," he admitted. "I love you, Alby."

Stunned, Alby pulled Newt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too, you stupid slinthead," he choked out through his own tears. Newt chuckled and Alby held him even tighter.

"Alby?" Newt said.

"Hmm?" Alby mumbled into the blond's chest.

"Can...can you kiss me?"

Alby lifted his head and pressed his lips against Newt's. It felt incredibly good, especially now that Newt had minty breath. Alby wrapped his arms around Newt's neck and Newt pulled him close, their lips fitting perfectly together. "Wow," Alby gasped when the kiss was over. "This what I've been missing out for eleven years?"

Newt laughed and Alby's heart fluttered. "Obviously, shuck-face," he said, and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Review please? :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The Gladers are playing Truth or Dare when Newt is dared to kiss Alby, which results in awkwardness and Newt realizes his true feelings for Alby. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Humor **

**Pairing(s): Newt/Alby, Ben/Gally **

**Warning(s): intense kissing, underage drinking **

* * *

><p>Once a week, every Friday, the Gladers would throw a big party. There would be music, dancing, and alcohol. Newt always looked forward to the parties (even though Gally's alcohol tasted terrible. He didn't go there for the drinks. He went there to be with his friends and have fun.<p>

On a particular Friday, they were all gathered around the fire, without music in the background. "We should play Truth or Dare," Chuck suggested.

Minho laughed. "That's a girl's game."

Alby smirked. "Well, then that should be perfect for you, Minho."

People oooohed and Minho glared at Alby. "Fine, you shank. I'll play. Only a wimp would back out."

"Of a girl's game, you mean?" Alby said, grinning.

Everyone laughed, including Newt. "All right!" Minho snapped. "I'll be the first victim in your stupid game if you all slim it."

"Will you?" Alby said. "How interesting. Chuck, since it was your idea, you get to ask him."

Chuck grinned. "Thanks, Alby. Minho, truth or dare?"

Minho laughed. "Dare, I'm a man."

"Oooooh, Minho, you're not gonna like this one." Chuck giggled.

"Just lay it on me, all right, shank?" Minho narrowed his dark eyes at the younger boy.

"I dare you to try the hottest pepper that Frypan has," Chuck said.

There were gasps among the Gladers. Even Minho paled. Then he regained his composure and put on his trademark smirk. "Easy."

"Dude," Ben laughed as Gally clung to him, obviously drunk, and kissed Ben's neck. "That's gotta suck."

"I'm sure it's not that-" Minho started, then popped the pepper that Frypan had just given him into his mouth. Minho's face reddened and his eyes grew huge. "Hot! Hot! Need water!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Minho ran for water, grabbing the nearest cup he found and gulping it down. Then he realized that what was in the cup was most definitely _not_ water, and everyone laughed even harder as he spit it out. Then he ran towards the kitchens for some actual water.

They played a couple more rounds, and then it was Newt's turn. "Newt, truth or dare?" Gally said.

"Uhm..." Newt had never been one to choose truth. "Dare."

Gally smirked. "I dare you to kiss Alby."

Stunned and humiliated, Newt turned to his best friend, who just shrugged like he was being asked what the bloody weather was. Newt envied Alby for being so calm. "But-" Newt spluttered.

"Newt," Alby said. "It's okay. You can kiss me."

Newt felt lightheaded, as if he was about to pass out. He crawled into Alby's lap, blushing when he felt Alby's arms wrap around his waist. "Don't make this harder than it already is, you shank," Newt snapped.

Alby grinned. "You can count on me," he said, and Newt leaned in and brushed his lips hesitantly against Alby's, and oh.

_Oh_.

Newt felt things he'd never experienced before, and if he had, he couldn't remember. But being so close to Alby felt nice, really nice, and his best friend's lips were so soft against his own. He pressed his lips more firmly against Alby's, his heart pounding quickly. Newt let his eyes close and he let himself get lost in the kiss as Alby pulled the blond against him. They fell backwards, Newt on top of Alby, oblivious to the whooping and cheering around them.

They broke the kiss and Newt sat up, blushing furiously. "I, um...that was nice," he told Alby, unsure of what else to say.

Alby was blushing, too, which didn't happen often. "Yeah, it was," he agreed.

Everyone was staring at them. "Uh, you know you could've just pecked him on the lips, right Newt?" Minho said.

The dark skinned boy had to hold Newt back from strangling Minho.

* * *

><p>It was awkward seeing Alby after that. They didn't talk for days, except for Alby to give Newt orders, where Newt promptly blushed and nodded before going to fulfill his orders. Newt didn't talk to Minho, either. This was his fault, but the blond missed both of his best friends so much that it felt like there was an actual, physical ache in his heart. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever.<p>

Alby stood beside Newt in the kitchens as they got their dinner one night. "Hey," he said to Newt.

Newt reddened. "Hey," he said, butterflies filling his stomach.

"Newt, if I did something to make you mad at me, would you tell me?" Alby asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Newt wondered. "The shank I'm mad at is Minho. You didn't do anything. It's just awkward."

Alby nodded. "Can we talk somewhere private, after dinner?"

This didn't help Newt's blush. "Sure," he agreed. He made himself smile, but he knew it probably looked more like a grimace as he headed over to where the Keepers and the two leaders - Newt and Alby - were sitting. Unfortunately, this meant he had to sit at the same table with Minho.

Newt became more nervous to talk to Alby as dinner passed. He didn't know why, though. He'd never acted like this around Alby before. He was nervous to sit next to Alby, as they always did because of their high positions in the Glade, and because they were best friends. After dinner, he followed Alby up to his best friend's room in the Homestead. Newt flushed, having only been in Alby's bedroom several times.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Alby.

"I..." Newt started to lie, but he sighed. "Fine, I've been avoiding you. It's because of that bloody kiss."

Alby stared. "Did you like it?"

Newt flushed crimson. "No!" he exclaimed automatically, then sighed again. "Okay fine, yes. Sorry."

"I'm not," Alby said, and before Newt could process what was happening, Alby was kissing him. Once Newt got over his shock, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Alby's waist. The kiss deepened and a low moan escaped Newt's lips.

"I love you," Newt blurted out after the kiss was over. And he knew he did. He loved Alby. That was why he had been so nervous at dinner when he hadn't before they'd kissed - he hadn't realized the feelings stirring inside him for his best friend until the kiss had helped him figure out how bloody oblivious he'd been. Newt made a mental note to himself to thank Minho, but that could wait until tomorrow. As for right now, well, he had more important things on his mind.

Alby smiled and hugged him. "I love you, too, you dumb shank."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Review please? :) Updates soon <strong>


End file.
